Ichigo Of The Detention Unit
by sinisteruto
Summary: What if Ichigo was the one that died that fateful day by the hands of Grandfisher and his mother had survived. Stay tuned as Ichigo is recruited by an organisation of deceived warriors and tasked with infiltrating Seiretei. Ich/Soi
1. Chapter 1

**ICHIGO OF THE DETENTION UNIT**

**DISCAIMER: **I do not own bleach or any other series I might use for inspiration.

**SUMMARY:**

What if it was Ichigo who died on that fateful day and not his mother? What if Ichigo was recruited by an ancient 'criminal' organisation of soul shinobi and was tasked with the mission to infiltrate the Seiretei and change soul society for the better? Stay tuned as Ichigo struggles between his hate for Seiretei, his quest for peace, and the strong but unwanted feelings for a his captain. Ichi/Soi. This will NOT be an Ichi/Rukia.

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

This is a slight crossover with Naruto but is for the most part a bleach story. I will use some Naruto characters for an important Role at the start of the fic but after that no other Naruto character will make an appearance. They are not from the Naruto world, their powers will resemble those from the Naruto world but they will use reishi, not chakra and they are from the bleach world. This is an Ichi/Soi pairing but Ichigo might have other flings or relationships before her.

**CHAPTER 1**

"W-who are y-you! W-where am I?" sputtered Ichigo, a 9 year old boy with orange spiky hair, peach skin and brown eyes wearing only a white t-shirt, black knee length shorts and blue sandals. To say the boy was scared and intimidated was more than an understatement, given the direction his _life _had taken for just over a month now. It had been 35 days now since he'd died at the hands of a hollow by the name of Grandfisher.

The damn monster had managed to trick him using a technique that transformed its tentacle into the form of one of the souls it had eaten. Ichigo had only seen a helpless girl about to fall over into the dangerous currents of the river and tried to save her, only to be attacked by the giant, ugly, hamster,/bird hybrid. He remembered feeling an immense amount of pain when the monster tore into his flesh only to awaken a few seconds later as a plus to see the monster toying with his beloved mother.

It hadn't taken long for the nine year old to realise that he was dead when he saw his mangled human body a few feet away from his position, but his anger and hate quickly overwhelmed his shock and surprise. In that moment, the boy had unknowingly been able to tap into a great power from within himself and attacked the monster that dared to hurt the woman that was the centre of his world. His eyes glowing with blue energy, Ichigo released an incredible amount of riatsu and with unreadable speed, smashed his fist straight through the hollow's head, instantly killing off the beast.

It wasn't long after that when the boy realised that his mom couldn't see or even feel his presence, a heartbreaking realisation that the boy didn't know if he would have been able to handle while keeping his sanity intact without the resident shinigami Kuchiki Rukia's help. The female shinigami had arrived just in time to see the boy destroy the hollow and had went on to comfort and reassure the boy before his anguish turned him into a hollow himself. Ichigo was really greatful to her, he didn't know what he would have done if she hadn't come to his aid.

The girl had told him about soul society and how it was a wonderful place that souls who had died went to, kind of like heaven. She'd also told him that he had a lot of what she refered to as Reiryoku, much more than any plus she had heard of and she'd said that meant that he could too become a shinigami and protect the innocent people from monsters like the one that attacked him and his mom. She even said that she was from a noble clan and because of that would vouch for him to be allowed into the academy program and would go and look for him when she arrived in soul society. Ichigo was still sad and hurt about losing his mom , sisters, and dad but everything that Rukia told him made him feel a lot better.

Little did the nine year old know, that Rukia had left out a few key details out of her explanations, she conveniently left out the part about him losing his memories and also conveniently didn't mention that she wouldn't be able to return to soul society until her mission here was completed, which would take another six months. Which is to say, when he arrived in soul society, he wouldn't remember Rukia or any of the promises she'd made to him and she wouldn't come for him for another six months.

But, fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on whether you were Kuchiki Rukia or Kurosaki Ichigo, the boy was a special case, over a month had gone by now and the boy still hadn't lost any of his memories. He'd also come to realise that this soul society was nothing like the place that Rukia described, if this was supposed to be heaven then he didn't know what the in the world hell was supposed to be like. He'd wondered around, staying mostly in a cave located behind a waterfall in the surrounding forests of Rukongai, he had no choice but to stay there, he was homeless. He'd barely been able to get any food in his stomach, he'd heard from the others that people in soul society aren't supposed to get hungry and couldn't die from hunger, but he'd been hungry so many times and even fainted three times from hunger, why was he so different from the others, why did he always have to the one that was different? He just didn't understand.

There was also something strange about the cave he'd realised, he hadn't explored the whole cave the whole time he'd been there because as much as he didn't want to admit, he'd been too scared. But something seemed to be calling to him the whole time he'd been there from deep within the cave. He'd watched many horror movies with his mom and sisters when he was alive, in most of those movies, adhering to the calling usually meant that person's death. But after a month of resistance, the nine year old finally gave in and went deeper into the cave. He'd eventually stumbled unto a huge chamber in the cave system that looked like it had once been inhabited before. In the centre of the chamber, on the wall had been a beautiful, spiral like rune on the wall and Ichigo had realised that it was what had drawn him into that place. Unable to resist the urge, Ichigo had placed his hand on the rune only to feel the most intense feeling of pain in his life, even worse than being torn into by Grandfisher. The last thing he saw was a blinding light before he lost consciousness, only to wake up in a strange plain white place with four figures looking over at his form from 5 metres away from his position. Without thinking Ichigo had blabbered the first thing that came into his mind, wanting to know who these people were and where he was.

"Straight to the point huh, you don't beat about the bush do you, Kurosaki Ichigo?" replied the man standing slightly in front of the others with an heir of authority and yet with a lot of kindness and friendliness in his voice. He is a fairly tall, fair skinned man with bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair that has jaw-length bangs framing the sides of his face and a forehead protector with the design of a cloud engraved on the metal plate. He is wearing blue pants with white leg-warmers and blue sandals, a blue, long sleeved and tight fitting top with a black short-sleeved coat with red clouds on it and flame-like mortifs at the bottom.

"H-how did…h-how do you you know my name?" asked ichigo, mentally chastising himself for showing his nervousness in his voice, he was trying so hard to maintain a brave face but the aura that these guys were releasing was dangerous and downright scary, he could tell that these guys were very powerful and could easily snap his neck or even break his body in two.

"Hmmm…well, first allow me to introduce myself and my comrades, I will then explain everything thing to you, and don't worry, we don't plan to hurt you, is that okay with you, Ichigo?" asked the man politely in a manner he hoped would put the boy at ease, displaying the friendly smile that had won over so many people of the opposite sex during his time when he was _alive._

"Okay, that's alright with me." Replied Ichigo with a straight face, releasing a mental sigh of relief.

"Alright good, my name is Namikaze Minato, I was the Leader of the Akatsuki Organisation and I specialise in and sealing, barrier, and space time kido. I have also mastered all the mainstream Kido techniques and I will be passing on everything I know unto you…"

**End Chapter**

**What is the Akatsuki Organisation?**

**Who are the other Akatsuki members?**

**And what do they want with ichigo, why do they want to train him?**

**And just where exactly are they?**

**Stay tuned and you just might find out.**

**Ayt that was just an intro, the next chapter will obviously be much longer, two or three times longer and a lot more info will be revealed. Yaw tell me what you think, peace.**

**Oh, and I will have the next chapter up in not more then a week, a 32 hours the earliest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCAIMER: **I do not own bleach or any other series I might use for inspiration.

**Warning:**** Slow Build Up**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Alright good, my name is Namikaze Minato, I was the Leader of the Akatsuki Organisation and I specialise in the sealing, barrier, and space time kido. I have also mastered all the mainstream Kido techniques and I will be passing on everything I know about Kido and battle strategy unto you." Explained Minato, pausing momentary to give Ichigo a chance to digest the information. Ichigo had to fight against himself in order to resist the urge to demand answers, what the hell was Kido? Why was he willing to pass on all of his knowledge to a stranger? But Ichigo reasoned that the guy probably knew more about him then he thought, the guy did know his name without him telling after all, besides, Minato-san did promise to explain everything after the introductions, he figured he wouldn't have to wait too long to get the answers to his questions.

Minato had to say that he was impressed by the boy's resolve, it was a good sign, a man who kept his promises was an honourable man and patience was a rare but valuable virtue, and even rarer in people as young as Ichigo was. Seeing that there would be no interruptions, the legendary warrior continued on where he left off.

"The big muscular guy on my furthest right hand side is Yotsuki A, he will be teaching you Hakuda and he will be passing on his secret **Kihakuda Technique, **otherwise known as the **Raiton No Yoroi**." Explained Minato, pointing towards a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his white hair combed back, a small moustache and beard. His face is very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He has pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom, one gold bangle bracelet on each wrist which have protrusions that can jut out when he attacks and wears a gold belt around his waist with a cloud design engraved on the centre of the giant gold buckle. On his torso, he is wearing only a black, short-sleeved hoari with red cloud designs on it, the sleeves of the hoari have jagged edges that make it look like a formerly long sleeve that was torn off. The lower half of his body is fitted with the standard blue pants, white leg warmers, and blue sandals of the organisation.

"H-Hello A-san?" stuttered Ichigo, more then intimidated by the hulking physique of the dark skinned man.

"Hn." Snorted A with a small frown on his face.

"You'll have to excuse him Ichigo, you have to be superfast or super strong in order to earn his respect, but I have confidence in your potential to become someone worthy of his respect." Said Minato with a playful but sincere smile, reassuring the nine year old enough for him to display a small smile of his own.

"Thanks Minato-san, I will do my best to prove you right….about my potential." Replied Ichigo softly, he didn't even know why he was going to be trained, but he felt compelled to trust this Minato guy, there was just something about him that made Ichigo believe that everything was going to be alright, something that made him want to follow in his footsteps and even fight for him even though he didn't even know the guy that well.

"I have no doubt in my mind Ichigo. In any case, if…when you have mastered everything that A has to teach you, you will be able to attain the speed and strength that surpasses even a captain level shinigami. Not anyone can master his ration no yoroi, you need to have a monstrous amount of spiritual energy in order to even activate the technique, but fortunately, you too have that kind of spiritual energy." Said Minato.

"I see…" was all ichigo said, he wasn't surprised to hear that, Rukia had told him as much about the unnatural reiryuko potential that he had.

"Alright, the tall man next to A is Hoshigaki Kisame and the giant sword on his back is a sentient spiritual being born from his soul, the great Samehada. In other words, Kisame is the only one in our organisation who is a shinigami. Kisame is our Zanjutsu specialist and as such will be the one to groom you in the sword arts. Kisame is the person with the highest Reiryoku capacity out of all of us, I actually doubt if there has ever been a being with more Reiryuko than he does, and that is largely due to Samehada. The sword absorbs Reishi from his opponents and gives it to Kisame to enhance his own strength and his own Reiryuko reserves, the stronger his opponent, the stronger he becomes." Explained Minato, stifling a chuckle at the boy's gobsmacked expression.

'_I'm surprised that he was able to understand enough of what I said to be truly amazed by Kisame's power.' _Thought Minato.

"What's up brat! I hope you can survive the tort…eh…training that I'm going to put you through." Said Kisame with a shark like grin, showing his razor sharp teeth that caused ichigo to almost flinch fearfully. Kisame is a very tall and muscled man with a distinctive shark-like appearance complete with blue skin, small, round white eyes, gill like markings under his eyes and trademark sharp, triangular teeth. His dark blue hair is styled in the shape of a shark fin with a personalised forehead protector that also covers his ears. The bottom half of his body is dressed in the standard Akatsuki outfit and over the top he wears a long, high collard cloak with red clouds on it with his giant sword strapped on his back with a brown belt. His forehead protector is engraved with the design of a cloud just like Minato's and A's belt. Ichigo subconsciously realised that he would have bolted at the first glance of such a monstrous looking _man _if he hadn't had that encounter with Grandfisher.

"I-I'm n-not scared o-of y-you, I'm going to do more than s-survive your t-training! I'll surpass you!" replied Ichigo defiantly, his macho talk not fooling anyone though, it was as clear as daylight that Kisame had successfully scared the crap out of the orange haired kid.

"Kukuku! You're a very interesting specimen, Kurosaki Ichigo. I can't even contain my excitement, I simply cannot wait to experiment…I mean…work with you, kukukuku!" Laughed the other guy standing next to Minato on his left hand side, licking his lips with his extra-ordinarily long tongue. He is a man with pale white skin with waist length black hair, amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple like markings around his eyes, making him look more like a snake that has taken the form of a human. The man is wearing a long, black, hooded cloak with red clouds and the standard Akatsuki blue pants with white leg-warmers. As if his physical appearance wasn't freaky enough, the man had a white snake for a tail jutting out from under his cloak. Ichigo firmly believed that this man was much more scarier than Grandfisher or any other Hollow could have been.

"Ichigo, this man is known by the name Orochimaru, pay no mind to him and Kisame, they are just playing around with you, right, Kisame…Orochimaru?" asked Minato with a warning tone, blasting the two warriors with the full force of his riatsu.

"H-hai, Leader sama/H-hai Leader sssama!" sputtered the duo.

"Good, you see Ichigo, they were just joking with you." Said Minato with a friendly laugh, switching moods so swiftly that Ichigo wondered if he hadn't imagined what had just transpired between the three warriors.

"Ehehehe! I knew they were joking the whole time!" replied Ichigo nervously, not believing even a word that Minato said for a second.

"Alright, in any case, Orochimaru is our expert in healing kido, he is also our technological engineer and scientist, a very smart man and expert researcher. He, as you may have already guessed, will also be passing on everything he knows unto you. Now, I believe you have some questions that you want us to answer, this is your chance." Said Minato. Ichigo gulped audibly before steeling his nerves, he figured he had nothing to lose anyway, he wasn't getting out of this strange plain unless they allowed him to and they could kill him anytime they wanted to, so he might as well shoot whatever question he can think of.

"Hmm…well…the first thing I want to know about is Kido, Hakuda and Zanjutsu, I just need a little more detail that's all." Said the nine year old.

"I see, well…Kido is demon magic. You already know about spiritual energy, to put it simply, Kido is the ability to manipulate the spiritual energy inside of you and manifest it on the outside for whatever effect you desire. To give you a basic example, focus your attention on my hand." Instructed Minato, focusing an incredible amount of reishi on his hand to create a spiralling sphere.

"Wow!" exclaimed Ichigo with his jaw hamging on the ground.

"This is a Kido of my own creation, the **rasengan.**" Explained Minato.

"What does it do?" asked Ichigo with figurative stars in his eyes.

"This Kido is the ultimate level of pure shape manipulation. The first step to learning this technique emphasises rotation speed, you must have enough control of your spiritual energy to be able to rotate it at an incredible speed. The second embodies power, you must be able to rotate your spiritual energy in many different directions. The third step emphasises control, you must be able to do both the first and the second step at the same time and then mould the reishi into a sphere. To answer your question, there is something I need to explain to you first…" said minato.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo eagerly, causing Minato and the others to smile and smirk respectively at the boy's enthusiasm.

"In order to use a Kido effectively, one needs to memorize long incantations and recite them before initiating the kido. This in effect means that a person cannot use a kido carelessly and needs to have a distraction of some sort before using it, if used without a distraction, the user can either be killed before he executes his attack, or the attack can be countered with ease if the user knows the incantation to the spell you're about to use. Do you understand, Ichigo?" asked the blue eyed legend.

"I understand, but I also have question." Said Ichigo.

"Go on…" replied Minato.

"Earlier, you said that you are the Kido specialist in the Akatsuki Organisation, I just wanted to know why you would base most of your fighting style on an art that has so many disadvantages? It sounds to me like you're always fighting with a handicap." Asked ichigo with a confused frown on his face. Minato smiled at ichigo's question, he could tell that the boy had a huge thirst for knowledge and he could also tell that he was a quick learner.

'_It's also good that we found a successor so young, he is still raw and innocent, we can easily mould him to our liking.' _Thought Minato.

"That is an excellent question Kurosaki Ichigo. Those are indeed factors that handicap even master kido practitioners. But there are ways around those handicaps." Replied Minato.

"There are?" asked Ichigo curiously.

"Yes there are. There are three common but difficult techniques that exist specifically to remedy those handicaps, namely, **Eishohaki, Niju Esho, **and **Kojutsu Esho. Eishohaki **allows the Kido practitioner to forgo using the incantation at all, but off course, there are drawbacks, if you don't have enough skill and control, the technique might backfire and you could either severely injure yourself or even kill yourself. Also, no matter how much control you have, the technique will not be executed to its full potential, a technique will always be stronger when used with the full incantation. Nevertheless the more spiritual energy, skill, and control you have, the stronger your Eishohaki will become." Explained Minato pausing slightly to give the boy a chance to digest the info, also so that he can catch his breath.

"I understand, I think that makes perfect sense, but what about this Niju Eisho and Kojutsu Eshi?" asked Ichigo.

"Off course, Niju Esho denotes to a twofold incantation, in other words, this is when you mix two different incantation in order to not only save time but to also confuse the enemy. This technique is still however more predictable then Eshohaki but gives the practitioner more power in his technique. Kojutsu Esho is a technique to which the practitioner only speaks the incantation after using Eishohaki. This is done in order to power up the already executed technique. " explained Minato patiently.

"I understand, so does that mean that you used Eishohaki to show me the rasengan technique?" asked Ichigo, causing Minato to smirk with a mixture of pride and arrogance.

"I was waiting for you to ask me that question." Said Minato, causing Orochimaru and the others to roll their eyes in exasperation.

"You were?" asked Ichigo, confused not only by Minato's statement but the reactions of his comrades too.

"Yeah, you see, the rasengan is pure reishi manipulation, this technique has no incantation, it is a technique I am able to utilise at its full potential in an instant and is thus, technically the best Kido technique in existence. In order to comprehend the full awesomeness of this technique, I will have to answer first one of your earlier questions, what is Hakuda? To simplify it, Hakuda is the art of hand to hand combat, it is the martial arts that is amplified by spiritual energy. To further elaborate, let me tell you about A's Raiton no Yoroi technique. A is able to convert pure Reshi into lightning and then uses that lightning to amplify his speed, strength, and reflexes to a level far beyond any soul or shinigami by stimulating his nervous system and speeding up his neural impulses. A you can imagine, I, along with anyone who receives even one hit from his punch or kick would lose the battle instantly. The rasengan can be considered a solution to A's strength, I don't have the physical force to exert that kind of damage but my rasengan technique does. My basic rasengan still pales in comparison to his strength but I have mastered it to a level where I can increase the size and power of the technique to the point where I can match his strength." Explained Minato, pumping more reishi into the sphere in his hand, creating a ball that looked nearly ten times as big as the original size.

"This is my Cho Odama Rasengan." Said Minato

"Do you have any more questions, Ichigo?" Asked Minato, cancelling his jutsu in order to meet the boy's curious eyes.

"I'm sorry, but yes I do, I have two or three more questions." Apologised Ichigo, reasoning that his new mentor must be fed up of all the complicated questions.

"There is no need to apologise, I don't want you to ever shy away from asking any of us questions alright?" said Minato with a serious tone.

"Hai, Minato sensei." Answered Ichigo, causing Minato to smile inwardly.

'_He's already acknowledging me as a teacher, good, this will make it a whole lot easier for us to convince him to our side.' _Thought Minato.

"Good, so what do you want to know?" asked Minato.

"I was wondering if the techniques you mentioned, along with the rasengan are the only methods around incantations, also, you said that rasengan could be considered equivalent to A-san's strength, but what is the equivalent kido to that matches his speed? I was also wondering if A-san's ration no yoroi is a type of kido?" asked Ichigo.

"How ironic, that the first question you asked makes it easier for me to answer your second question. Nevertheless, to answer your last question, yes, A's ration no yoroi is a kido that he uses to enhance his Hakuda techniques. To answer your first question, no, I have two other methods that I use to bypass the kido handicaps. One of those methods is the use of seals. Ichigo, do you remember how you got here?" asked Minato. Ichigo didn't have to think too hard to remember the answer to that and answered almost immediately.

"Yeah I remember, I touched that strange symbol in the cave and ended up here." Said ichigo, simplifying the explanation in a manner befitting of his young age.

"That symbol that you touched was a seal. I use seals in order to execute my barriers and space time kidos. Seals are generally time consuming because of the need to draw complicated symbols, but I have reached a level where I can formulate instant seals with my reiryuko and manifest them on any surface in an instant. This place is a separate dimension that I created using my seal and barrier techniques, namely, I use a seal to execute barrier techniques, and then I use barrier techniques to manipulate space and time, finally, I manipulate space and time to create this dimension. Another method that I have developed is the use of hand seals." Explained Minato.

"What do you mean hand seals?" asked Ichigo with confusion, he didn't completely understand everything that Minato about seals, barriers, and space time manipulation, but he got the basic idea and figured that he would learn the rest when his true lessons started. Still, he though it unbelievable that this guy actually created this place, was he really going to be able to do something like that? That just sounded so surreal, nevertheless for now he would focus on getting his hands on some info about these hand seals that Minato sensei spoke of.

"Yes, let me ask you something, how does a person communicate when they have lost the ability to talk?" asked Minato cryptically.

"Um…they use sign language….oh!" exclaimed ichigo in realisation.

'_He's already figured it out, a fast learner indeed!' _Thought A with a little more respect for the boy then he had before.

"Yes, sign language. People who have lost the ability to talk use their hands to communicate, the concept here is similar, I substitute incantations with a special hand seal sequence that I developed in order to execute a full powered kido. There are two main advantages, one of those Advantages are that only I can recognise the hand seal sequence, the enemy wont be able to predict what kido I'm about to execute, they don't even know that I'm about to use a kido. The other advantage lies in speed, there is a limit to how fast a person can speak, but with hand seals, you can even execute a technique in one second or even less." Said Minato, pausing slightly before continuing where he left off, by now he'd realised that the boy was quick to process information, he didn't need to give him a chance to digest it.

"The answer to your second question, what Kido technique do I have that can match A's speed, well, I don't have a technique that matches A's speed." Said Minato, causing Ichigo, and everyone else to frown with confused expressions.

"B-but I thought you said that the answer to your first question would make it easier to ask the second question, I don't see how that helped?" asked Ichigo incredulously.

"Hehe! You have a good memory Ichigo." Replied Minato, scratching the back of his head with a goofy smile on his face.

"You see, I don't have a technique that matches A's speed, I have a technique that surpasses his speed!" replied Minato with a peace sign and a wink, causing A to release an audible growl, his face contorting into an angry snarl. Kisame and Orochimaru laughed at A's expense, causing Ichigo to let up a small chuckle himself, although trying his hardest to supress it so that A wouldn't notice.

"Hehehe! Alright alright the jokes over, chill out A, I was just kidding," said Minato with a smirk on his face that made Ichigo wonder whether he was really joking or not. A's only response was a low grunt and then to look away.

"Ichigo…"

"Hai?" responded Ichigo.

"It is true that my **Hirashin no jutsu** surpasses A's technique in speed, but there are other benefits that his technique has that mine doesn't have. You will however find out about that on your own when you have learned both techniques. There are situations that have made me think that I wish I knew ration no yorioi, just like I'm sure that there are others that he has wished he had Hirashin No Jutsu. You will have both techniques when your training is complete, so you will be at liberty to use them to your own discretion. Now I know what you've been dying to ask, what is the Akatsuki Organisation, what is our purpose, and why do we want to train you. The first thing you need to understand is that our real selves are dead, what you see before you are memory imprints of our former selves that have been sealed into this special dimension where they can be physically manifested. Now that the seal has activated, we only have approximately three years in which to train you before the seal self destructs. We passed away over 900 years ago when Seireitei betrayed us after offering to help us in our quest for peace….."

**End Chapter**

**Alright this is where the chapter ends, sorry for the cliffhanger. Long explanations, I know, but that will end soon enough.**

**I was wondering if yaw want a training arc or if I should skip to the three year time skip after his training? Personally I don't see the point since yaw already have a basic idea of what he is going to learn.**

**So I was thinking that I continue with Akatsuki's history in the next chapter and their reasons for training Ichigo, and then move on to the end of the training when he goes to Seiretei.**

**Some might find Ichigo ooc, but remember, he was significantly different when he was younger, and he is still only nine years old. And things have happened differently now, he didn't lose his mother, they lost him and his life is going to be influenced by the 'spiritual world' at an early age. He will behave more like himself when he grows older but obviously different with Minato, Kisame, A, and orochimaru's influence. Will probably have the next chapter out by the end of the weekend. This chapter is like twice as long as the last one, the next one will be even longer.**

**I'll fix up the grammer in two days or so.**

**Ayt hope yaw enjoyed, yaw tell me what you think, peace. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own bleach or any other series I might use for inspiration.

**Warning: **Slow Build Up

**Previously: **

_"It is true that my Hirashin no jutsu surpasses A's technique in speed, but there are other benefits that his technique has that mine doesn't have. You will however find out about that on your own when you have learned both techniques. There are situations that have made me think that I wish I knew ration no yorioi, just like I'm sure that there are others that he has wished he had Hirashin No Jutsu. You will have both techniques when your training is complete, so you will be at liberty to use them to your own discretion. Now I know what you've been dying to ask, what is the Akatsuki Organisation, what is our purpose, and why do we want to train you. The first thing you need to understand is that our real selves are dead, what you see before you are memory imprints of our former selves that have been sealed into this special dimension where they can be physically manifested. Now that the seal has activated, we only have approximately three years in which to train you before the seal self destructs. We passed away over 900 years ago when Seireitei betrayed us after offering to help us in our quest for peace…"_

**CHAPTER 3**

"Seiretei….b-betrayed you?" sputtered Ichigo in disbelief.

"Hai, Ichigo…we were able to view all of your memories through the seal that transported you to this plain, that is why I understand why you might find it so hard to believe, but please, here my story…our story before you pass any judgement." Said Minato with a neutral expression, bearing none of his emotions on his facial features.

"O-okay! But I don't understand, I thought The Thirteen Court Guard Squads were the good guys who protected the innocent from those monsters, why would they betray you if your goal was to attain peace, is there something you're not telling me? " Asked Ichigo loudly, not really sure how to react to the invasion of privacy, surely going through someone's memories without their permission was bad manners, wasn't it? Ichigo chose not to voice his displeasure though…yet, there were more serious issues on hand that needed to be sorted through.

Minato smiled slightly, though the smile was nowhere near as pleasant as the previous ones he'd directed towards the carrot topped plus, still, Minato was impressed by the kid's maturity in his manner of dealing with everything that was thrust against him in his very short life, the kid would make a great heir to the Akatsuki clan, he would definitely surpass all of them.

"The Thirteen Court Guard Squads pride themselves as the supreme power dedicated to the protection of all souls, living and dead alike and have been tasked with the responsibility to maintain the balance between the three realms, soul society of the dead pure souls, the living world, and hueco mundo of the hollows. Indeed, that is no doubt a noble and honourable duty and sacrifice. But, clearly they have a darker side….." trailed off Minato thoughtfully.

"What do you mean? What is this…d-dark side?" asked Ichigo with concern visible in his innocent eyes.

"It would appear, that they are power hungry and vicious in nature, just look at the state of Rukongai for example, Ichigo, you've noticed how horrible the living conditions in Rukongai are, haven't you?" asked Minato rhetorically.

"Yeah…how could anyone miss something like that, I saw it alright." Replied Ichigo, clenching his fists so hard that the skin on his knuckles turned almost bleach white, his bangs covering his face darkly. His mind was filled with flashbacks about the last thirty five days of his life that was spent in soul society, that place was horrible, so horrible that for a while, Ichigo had thought that maybe he'd ended up in hell instead of soul society. He couldn't forget all the cold nights at the cave, the children living in the streets, and all the times he had to either steal or hunt for food. How could a place like this exist in the afterlife, where children had to raise themselves in the streets, where women were raped on a weekly basis and people killed each other without any law enforcement, Ichigo just didn't understand.

"The shinigami have isolated themselves in Seiretei, protected by Seki-seki stone barrier from invasion of hollows whilst the innocent souls are left vulnerable to invasion and attack. They harbour all the riches and share them with only themselves and the so called noble clans and still go on and charge high taxes to the residents of Rukongai. Furthermore, they decimate any form of law enforcing organisation that the residents of Rukongai try to establish, labelling them as gangs that oppose and undermine the Thirteen Court Guard Squads' authority and abilities, yet they don't even reside in Rukongai and are not there to stop the crime. Half the time a hollow attacks, the shinigami arrive too late, countless souls die before they arrive to stop it. It doesn't take a genius to realise that there is something horribly wrong about the way that this place is run, Soul Society is not supposed to be like this. It should be a place where people always feel safe, a place where people have houses to live in, food to eat and children don't live on the streets because their parents have been devoured by hollows or raped and murdered in the dangerous streets of Rukongai. Everything should be available in abundance." Said Minato with a firm conviction that showed just how much emotion, hard work, and time the man had invested in this dream.

"Ichigo, you should forget about Kuchiki Rukia…." Said A matter of factly.

"W-what?" asked Ichigo in with a confused and surprised expression, confused by the man's words and surprised that the man spoke to him, given the fact that he hadn't said a single word up until this point.

"I said forget about her, what she did for doesn't mean anything, it doesn't mean that there is a special bond between the two of you, she was just doing her job." Said A with cruel and brutal honesty.

"Shut up…" said ichigo with a voice so soft that no one in the room was able to make out the words spoken.

"Nani….speak up so that I can hear you Gaki!" demanded A impatiently.

"I said shut up! What gave you the right to demand something like that of me! You don't even know her!" shouted Ichigo angrily, discarding his fear of the man instantly and replacing it with loath and disgust.

"But that is exactly the point, we don't know her, and neither do you, you only spent how much time with her, like ten minutes? Furthermore, she neglected to tell you that your memories were supposed to vanish when you arrived in Soul Society. Accept the facts, that little girl lied to you in order to get you to accept a konso, souls with gruesome deaths and many regrets almost always refuse a konso, claiming that they have thinga they still want to do on earth, Shinigami tell half truths and lies in order to get them to accept a konso so that they don't attract hollows or end up becoming hollows themselves. This is the sad and painful reality, the girl told you what you wanted to hear, knowing you would forget her promises to you when you arrived here, she promised to look for you and take you to Seiretei, but has that happened? You've been here for just over a month now, has she come to get you? She promised that you would be able to protect your family as a shinigami, but did she tell you that you wouldn't even remember who they were? How can you protect someone you don't even know?" said Orochimaru with a hissing, serpent like voice, trying to get the boy to break with his past and embrace the present and the future that awaits him.

"N-no…! No it can't be, you're lying! She's a nice person, s-she wouldn't do that, something must have happened, s-she hasn't forgotten about me..s-she promised!" Screamed Ichigo in between heart wrenching sobs that he was trying but failing to hold back.

'_It is really sad, that we have to take away this boy's innocence, but it is something that must be done. The cup has to be emptied of its previous contents in order to be filled with amore powerful substance.' _ Thought Kisame.

"Listen up Ichigo, the name kuchiki is a name I know very well, it is a name that belongs to one of the great clans of Seiretei, in fact, her great grandfather, Kuchiki Ginrei was the man who delivered the killing blow to me after fighting against and killing 3 devisions and their captains. Rukia will never be able to understand you the way we do, even if you don't want to believe that she lied and deceibved you, she is still a noble who has had it easy, she won't be able to relate to you and the struggle of the Rukongai residents and she definitely won't be able to relate to your goals and if she does, might not agree with your methods. It is best for you to let her go, at best, you can just return the favour to her for stopping you from turning into a hollow, otherwise, there is no future for the two of you. That would be the manly thing to do. Tell us, Ichigo, are you willing to travel this difficult road to manhood?" Asked Kisame with an uncharacteristic serious expression that was vacant of its normal toothy grin. Ichigo stared at the man with a perplexed expression that was slowly morphing itself into a look of determination and conviction, the cogs in his head working overtime to try and stabilize his unstable mental and emotional state. After what felt like hours of silence but was only a few seconds, Ichigo looked like a man ready for war, although the dried tears on his face said otherwise.

"Alright! I've decided, that I won't ever cry again! All my life I've been a cry baby and clung onto my mother for dear life, afraid to even take a step outside without her holding my hand. I've never done or achieved anything in my life without someone holding my hand, I don't want to be that crying little boy anymore, I want to become a man, and do something great that bwill benefit others, I want to live up to my name and become a protector for those who truly need it and for thse that I grow to care about. I want to change this world and make it a better place! Please…Minato Sensei, tell me what happened, why did the shinigami attack you, why did they betray you?" asked Ichigo.

'_He's found his resolve! I like the look I see now in his eyes, hehe, the next three years should be interesting."_ Thought Minato.

"Okay, if that is what you want…"

"It is!" Said Ichigo, cutting out Minato mid sentence, causing the blonde man to smirk with happiness and excitement dancing in his eyes.

"Well…first of all, with the exception of Kisame, none of the members in our organisation were able to wield Shinigami powers, as in in, none of us were able to awaken a zanpakutou. We are of a different branches of a secret but special clan of soul shinobi. Our clan was gifted with incredible reiryoku and since ancient times have practised and mastered all forms of combat. But we were fewer in numbers then Seiretei and because of our inability to awaken inner zanpakutou souls, were always weaker than the shinigami. Ours was a golden generation that was able to not only master, but to take our secret techniques to a whole new level, wielding power even greater then a captain level shinigami. For generations our clan had watched the state of soul society degenerate to what it is today thanks to the corruption in Seiretei, but did not have the power to do anything about it, until…."

"Until what?" asked Ichigo with bated breathe.

"Until we came to become the clan leaders of our respective branches. We wanted to stop the degeneration of our society and hence decided that we should stop sitting on the fence and do something for our people. We started small, assassinating small time criminals, rapists, murderers, extorioners, etc. By doing this, we wanted to eliminate the fear that was holding our people back and allow room for growth and prosperity, simply put, we wanted to give the good people a chance to prosper. We also invested our time in developing advanced technologies such as riatsu concealing cloaks, hollow detectors and communicators, this allowed us to efficiently hunt down hollows and defeat and eliminate them before any harm could be done to any innocent Rukongai residents." Said Minato, regaining his breathe before continuing on with his story.

"The quality of life in Rukongai was slowly but surely improving, we were even planning to one day develop a technology powerful enough to prevent or at the very least, restrict the frequency with which hollows were able to infiltrate Rukongai. But off course, our movements did not go unnoticed, many of the people we had helped and saved told others about our deeds. Word spread about our achievements and we earned the people's favour while the Thirteen Court Guard Squads earned more and more of their ire. The people were fed up with Seiretei's abuse of their previledges and sick of their tardiness in reacting to hollow attacks. It got to a point where the whole of Rukongai denounced The Court Guard Squads as their protectors and by extension, were no longer liable to pay taxes to them and would pay us if they had to pay anyone. We agreed to only charge them fifteen percent of what Seiretei charged and invested all of that money the technology that would help to protect them one day. As can expected, Seiretei was unhappy about this and labelled us as criminals who seeked to overthrow the government, even though that was never our intention, we simply wanted them to catch a wake up and realise that life did not revolve around them, we wanted to remind them of their responsibilities and what we truly wanted from the bottom of our hearts, was to protect the people and to enhance their quality of life." Explained Minato. To say that Ichigo was impressed would have been a massive understatement. This was just the sort of thing he wanted to become a part of, to be part of a force dedicated to the safety and wellbeing of others and to take out those monsters called hollows. He was barely able to contain his excitement, knowing that he would be exactly that when his training was completed.

"So what happened next?" asked Ichigo.

"They realised that they were nothing without the people, that they existence had no meaning without the people's favour, just like we had planned. We thought that this would make them change their ways, that they would realise the error of their ways, But how wrong we were. They knew they couldn't touch the people, because that would do them no favours, so they targeted us. A messenger from the Gotei 13 approached us to deliver a message about a meeting. The message said that Seiretei wanted to discuss a peace treaty. The message said that they not only acknowledged but approved of our deeds. We were very young and naïve, we truly believed that our plans had bared fruits, that we could, alongside the Gotei 13 save soul society. But it turned out to be a trap, the Gotei 13 didn't want a piece treaty and didn't want to change their ways, they wanted to get rid of us, with us out of the way, the people would have no choice but to run to them for protection and they would reclaim the power that they had and continue with their corruption." Said the blonde legend, pausing slightly this time to allow this information in particular to sink into the strawberry blonde's head.

"So, what wlll you do now Ichigo, you should be able to put together the rest of the story, we were obviously slaughtered, although, there were only two divisions remaining by the time I fell, one belonging to Yamamato Genryusai and Kuchiki Ginrei." Asked Minato.

"I want you to train me, I don't know how I will do it yet, but I promise, I will fulfil both yours and my dreams, I will bring peace to soul society, no matter what it takes! So please, please teach me everything you know Minato Sensei, Orochimaru Sensei, A sensei, and Kisame sensei! Said Ichigo with determination.

"Alright, II think I speak for everyone when I say…it shall be done!" said Minato with a genuine smile, causing Ichigo and everyone else to smile too.

**END CHAPTER**

**Alright that's it for now, I know I promised longer chapters, but some ish happened this weekend that I couldn't avoid, in any case its cool, the next chapter will be up tomorrow night. I'm doing them now quickly coz I know I got busy times coming up soon. Next chapter starts three years later after the training and Ichigo meets his first recruit.**

**Grammar will be fixed in two days as usual. Yaw keep it real.**


End file.
